It's Chill in the Wind but Warm in Your Arms
by Halawen
Summary: Clare goes to surprise Eli in New York but instead finds heartbreak. When she runs and finds Cam she finds a sympathetic ear and a lot of heat! Fluff and smut quickie shot starring Clare and Cam. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**Legal: I own nothing but the idea**

**All the stuff to know before reading:**

***Cam never died he finished out the year and broke up amicably with Maya deciding he needed to be home**

***Eli took drugs and broke up with Clare but they did get back together at prom**

***Clare doesn't get cancer, Adam won't die and Zoe doesn't exist**

**This is all in Clare's pov a little drama and a lot of fluff and smut quickie shot so enjoy!**

**It's Chill in the Wind but Warm in Your Arms**

The bus stops, I grab my bag and practically skip off of it I'm so excited to see Eli. After we had gotten back together at prom, and I lost my virginity to him, I opted not to go to Paris to spend time with him. I thought we'd spend our summer together and that he would come home every chance he got or I could spend the summer with him in New York. Only that's not at all what happened, instead of spending a romantic summer with my boyfriend I'd spent it home alone. Eli and I had barely talked on the phone let alone saw each other; every time he'd planned to come home he'd e-mail me or call me and tell me he was busy. Anytime I offered to come and visit him he'd say he was too busy and wouldn't be able to spend time with me, he'd promise it would happen soon but it never had.

However with school starting next week I decided to take matters into my own hands. Mom and Glen were visiting Jake for the weekend so I hopped on a bus to New York. I was going to surprise Eli with a visit, I wanted to remind him of all he was missing and that he needed to come home soon. I knew his dorm and his dorm room number I just needed to find it on NYU's campus. I find the right subway train to NYU, then walk around for a while before asking someone for directions to Eli's dorm. I find Eli's dorm and his room, I knock on the door, no one answers but I hear faint noises on the other side.

"Eli?" I say cautiously as I slowly open the door and then my world crumbles. Eli is in his room but he's not alone, he's having sex with some other girl. My heart stops, I feel all the blood drain from my face and start shaking from the horror of the sight I see before me. Time seems to stop and I wish with every sinew in me that this is all a bad dream and I'll wake up still on the bus.

"Clare?!" Eli exclaims jumping up and out of this girl, he grabs his boxers putting them on and the girl covers herself with a sheet as I turn and run. "Clare stop," Eli says catching up to me and grabbing my arm.

"Don't touch me! Don't you ever touch me again! Is that why you wouldn't come home? Is that why you didn't want me to come down so I wouldn't catch you cheating you bastard!" I spit at him shoving him away from me and hitting him. We're attracting attention but I don't care.

"Clare please…"

"No we are through there is nothing you can say to me, no reason in the world that can excuse you sleeping with another girl! Stay away from me Eli I don't ever want to see you again," I hiss and run down the hall while a few girls cheer for me and one guy actually asks me out! I ignore them all, running out and back to the subway and the bus station.

I don't want to be here but I don't want to be home so I buy a ticket for the next bus leaving, I don't even pay attention to where the bus is going. I get on and cry silently in the back corner. After about an hour my tears stop, when the bus stops at a farm side fruit stand I get off. I have no idea where I am or where I'm going and at the moment it doesn't occur to me to care. I just walk, off into the country side, away from people and my no good rotten cheating ex. After wandering for I don't how long I hear water up ahead, sounds like a small stream and I follow the sound over a small hill to the stream. Where I am is isolated but I'm not alone, there's a boy here, a boy wearing an Ice Hounds jacket and I realize it's Cam! We never talked when he went to DeGrassi but Alli did tutor him and he was really the only nice Ice Hound.

"Cam," I call getting his attention and he looks back at me with shock and happy surprise when he sees me.

"Clare," he smiles standing up and coming over to me. "What are you doing here? Especially way out here," Cam says hugging me. I hug him back, we sit down again and I tell Cam how I ended up here while he listens intently. "Wow I can't believe Eli cheated on you, has been cheating on you I guess. I heard you guys got back together at prom, honestly I thought you two would always be forever," Cam comments when I'm done.

"So did I now I don't ever want to see him again," I sigh pulling my legs to my chest, laying my hands on them and my chin on my hands. "Hard to believe you won't be at DeGrassi next year," I remark after a minute of silence.

"Yeah for me too I spent all summer missing everyone, especially Maya although I know she's dating Zig now. We had our problems but I'll even miss Zig. Much as I miss everyone and DeGrassi I need to be home, my family is so close being away for that long was hell. I do have my own car now though so I'll be up for visits, Owen and Tris said I could stay with them any time," Cam informs me. I know from Drew that Owen is going to U of T this year and living at home.

"Good you should come visit, the Ice Hounds will be unbearable with you and Owen gone," I remark and Cam laughs.

Suddenly the skies open up and we're soaked by rain before we can even scramble up. Cam grabs my bag and then my hand, he begins running and pulling me with him.

"There's an old barn this way," he yells over the rain. We run up the hill and through some trees and I see the barn. We run in and out of the rain but we're already drenched and when a rat scurries by I scream and grab onto Cam. "Come on there's a hay loft up there probably less rats and mice," Cam says which I find only somewhat comforting.

Cam climbs the old ladder first, still holding my bag. The ladder is fairly rickety but it holds and we go up to the hay loft. There's a lot of loose hay and a pitchfork, I see some spider webs but thankfully no rats or mice, that I see anyway. Cam takes the pitchfork and jabs it around in the hay stirring it up which makes dust but I realize he's looking for living things. One mouse scurries out and I scream and kick it off while Cam laughs.

"I don't like mice unless they come Disney," I say crossing my arms just as lightning strikes nearby.

"I'm pretty sure that was the only one up here, we'll have to wait the storm out here it's really coming down out there," Cam says taking of his Ice Hounds jacket and laying it on the hay.

I wasn't wearing a coat because I wasn't cold but I have one in my bag since I know it gets cold at night. I take my coat out of my bag lying it on the hay and lay down on it. For several minutes we just sit there listening to the storm in the near dark of the hay loft. With the rain and wind, and our sopping wet clothes it's freezing and I shiver, as soon as I do Cam puts his arm around me.

"Um we should probably get out of our wet clothes; they might dry a little before the storm stops. I have another change of clothes in my bag but I don't think I have anything for you unless you want to wear my pajamas," I remark slightly uncomfortably.

"Only if my nudity will bother you, I've been changing in locker rooms and in front of other people my whole life being naked around people is pretty normal for me at this point. Well not for long stretches but still," Cam shrugs.

"Err no it's fine if it doesn't bother you," I half mutter under my breath.

I stand up and take off my flats, turning my back to Cam to take off my dress. I lay my dress on the hay to give it a chance to dry then do the same with my bra and panties. I can hear Cam getting undressed as well and laying his clothes on the hay. I turn to grab my dry clothes from my bag and stop when I catch of glimpse of Cam's naked body. Maybe it's my anger at Eli, the heat of the storm or just plain primal carnal urge but I stand, turn around grabbing Cam and abduct his lips.

He responds instantly, cupping my face and parting his lips, his other hand going around my lower back. His tongue snakes across my bottom lip seeking access; I grant it opening my lips just enough to allow his tongue in. His tongue strokes mine, caressing it softly as he lowers me gently onto our jackets lying on the hay, we stay locked in the kiss as our hands begin to explore the other's body.

I shiver again, and then he shivers before rubbing my side rapidly with his hand to create friction and heat. I grip the back of his head, my fingers combing into his hair and grabbing hold, breaking the kiss for but a millisecond to breathe before securing my lips to his again. Cam's hand drifts from my side to my breast; he squeezes gently stimulating a moan from my lips. He tenderly massages my breast a moment, rolling my nipple between his thumb and finger and my breathing becomes heavier. I open my legs inviting him in; I want him so badly my body aches. Cam moves getting between my legs but he pauses before moving in, breaking the kiss to say something.

"I'm on birth control," I assure him before I attach my lips to his again.

Cam smiles into the kiss and reaches between us, spreading my pussy lips before penetrating. I whimper slightly and then moan, gripping him tighter and moving my hips to welcome him in. He moves slow, gliding all the way in as he deepens the kiss. I arch my back and moan into the kiss vibrating his lips against mine, Cam's hands begin to gently rove over my body. He starts out slow but his pace begins to increase, I buck my hips meeting his pace and spurring him to go faster. We're no longer cold, our bodies creating such a furious heat I think we might ignite the hay beneath us. We're making love at such a rapid and frenzied pace now that we must break the kiss to breathe. My eyes are half-lidded, so far gone in pleasure I can't even open them all the way to look at Cam. He kisses my skin between heavy baited breaths, thrusting hard and fast yet so gentle. I bend my knees and he goes in further, I moan with rapturous breath dropping his name at the end biting my lip with another moan. The need to orgasm becomes increasingly urgent, the build inside my body nearly painful. I feel Cam getting close as well, his body tightening and relaxing.

"Ahhhmmmm Caaaaaammmmm!" I scream out in erotically carnal bliss.

"Claaaaaaaaaaaare ohhh yesss Claaaaare," Cam cries out at nearly the same second.

Our movements slow down until our orgasms dissipate, Cam pulls out of me and our bodies separate. He collapse next to me while we pant heavily and wait to recover. We're still warm, sweating actually we made so much heat. I hear distant thunder and realize the rain is lighter now, the storm is moving on. Cam rolls to his side and kisses me softly stroking my skin again. He pulls me into his arms and our lips attach again, kissing now that we can breathe once more and we don't break apart until we feel the sun shining into the hay loft.

"My clothes are pretty dry; we should get out of here back to my car. You can come back to my place and shower, stay the night and I'll drive you home tomorrow," Cam offers.

"Thanks but maybe we shouldn't tell your family we had sex," I remark and Cam laughs.

"I wouldn't have said anything anyway," he assures me.

He gets dressed again and I put on my dry clothes, I put my slightly damp clothes back in my bag. We climb down the ladder, hike back to Cam's car and he drives me to his house. His mom and one younger brother are home, he introduces me as an old friend from DeGrassi and tells them I called him after finding Eli cheating and we waited out the storm. His mom is sweet and she dries my damp clothes while I take a shower. When I'm done Cam takes one, his whole family is home for dinner and I meet them all. Cam and I spend most of the night talking and I share his sister's room to sleep, the next morning after breakfast Cam packs a bag. He's driving me back but he's also going to stay a couple of days to visit with everyone. Tris and the others came back from Paris yesterday and Cam already called Owen to tell him he was coming, he just didn't mention he was driving me back first. We say goodbye to his family and spend the day driving back to Toronto. We talk some more, joke, even sing to the radio and by the time we've reached my house all the pain from Eli cheating on me is buried under happy.

"I'm glad I ran into you, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there," I comment.

"Been lost and soaking wet," he quips and I giggle. "Since I'll be in town a couple of days can I see you again?"

"Sure you have my number just give me a call. Yesterday was fun, the whole trip was fun thanks to you," I smile.

I lean over to kiss him, lingering in the kiss a second before grabbing my bag and getting out of the car. I unlock my front door and blow a kiss to Cam before going inside. That was not the weekend I expected but it was a heck of a lot better!


End file.
